Naruto Big Brother
by sasunaru4ever17
Summary: it's basically taking 12 Naruto characters and sticking them in one house. it will have SasuNaru in the future. it will also have other pairings. i'm open for ideas. it's rated M for future content. i hope you enjoy!
1. Day 1

**AN: Hello there! This is my first story in about 4 years. I'm excited and nervous because I hope I do better with this story then my other 2 [that I deleted] I'm hoping my writing style has changed since then. So, this story is a few firsts for me. It's my first Naruto fic and first shounen-ai/yaoi fic. It is sasunaru! Woo! I haven't seen any fics like this so I'm not trying to take anyone's idea if they did come up with something like this. I got this idea from watching a TV show called big brother and I just couldn't help it. This fic kinda grew on me. So I'll stop my rambling and get on with the fic now ^_^**

**Warnings- in this chapter? Hm… language maybe but nothing other then that.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does and I don't own big brother CBS does.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Hello I'm Rachel and this is big brother Naruto style. I chose 12 of the Naruto characters to stick in a house for a couple of months. Each week they will have a competition for head of house hold. That person will nominate 2 people for eviction and they will have a veto competition in the middle of the week. Who ever wins the veto can take one of the nominees off or they can decide not to use it. Then at the end of the week they rest of the house guests will decided who to evict and get sent home. Lets meet our house guests now. First he's been called the number one knuckle-headed ninja. He's 21 years old and works for a daycare center while finishing up collage it's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto comes walking in with a bag over his shoulder. He shakes Rachel's hand and stands were he sees his name. "Next we have a guy who has been called emo and broody. He's 22 years old and works at his family's law firm it's Sasuke Uchiha." The dark haired guy named Sasuke comes walking in with a bag in hand and goes to stand on his name. Naruto looks over to him and says "Hey, I'm Naruto" he holds out his hand to shake.

"Hn" Sasuke just looked at the hand then looked away. Pissed off Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and faced the other way. "Next she's been called annoying and bossy. She's 21 years old and fresh out of collage it's Sakura Haruno." a pink haired girl comes walking in with two bags. One in each hand. She spots Sasuke and starts blushing. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. She just frowned and took her place on her name next to Sasuke. "Next is a guy who loves dogs and works at his family's animal shelter. He's 22 years old Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba came running in with a big smile on his face.

"I'm ready to start this thing!" he yelled. Sakura looked at him like he just insulted her, Sasuke looked like he didn't want to be there, and Naruto had a huge smile on his face.

"I agree with you man!" Naruto and Kiba did a hand shake. Kiba took his place next to Sakura on his name. "Next is a quite and shy girl. She's 21 years old and works at a hospital as a secretary until she finishes collage it's Hinata Hyuga" a girl with a red face came walking in with a bag on her shoulder and took her place next to Kiba. He gave her a big toothy grin and she meeped while ducking her head down. "Next is a girl who works for her mothers flower shop until she graduates medical school. She's 22 years old Ino Yamanaka." a blonde haired girl walked in holding 2 bags. Taking her place next to Hinata. "Alright next is a very lazy guy but don't let that fool you he is really smart. He's 22 years old and works at a library Shikamaru Nara." a guy that looked like he just woke up came walking in sighing and bumbling something about things being troublesome. "Next we have a guy who likes to eat a lot. He works for his family's restaurant. He's 21 years old Choji Akimichi." a chubby looking guy walks in and spots Shikamaru with wide eyes.

"Shikamaru? It's been long" Shikamaru looked up and nodded to Choji.

"It has been long" he said as Choji took his place next to Shikamaru. "Next we have a artist. He's 23 years old Sai." a guy walked in with a bag and what looked like a sketch pad. He looked over all of there faces and landed on Naruto's. He gave him a grin and took his place next to Choji. Naruto looked like he just saw a ghost. "Next we have a tai-quan-do instructor. He's 23 years old Rock Lee." when saying his name Rachel gave a little shudder. Everyone soon found out why. A guy wearing green spandex came running with a big backpack on his back.

"May the power of youth shine in you all!" He had this huge grin on his face and everyone knew they wanted this guy gone soon. He took his place next to Sai. After a minute of recovering she tried not to look at the green spandex as she continued. "Next is a guy who is very serious and works at a hospital. He's 23 years old and fresh out of medical school it's Neji Hyuga." when he walked in everyone looked at Hinata then at Neji. The looked a lot alike. Everyone was wondering if they were twins. He just walked over to his spot next to Lee and set his bag down. "Next we have a red head who doesn't like to talk much and if you get on his bad side you better watch out. He's 22 years old and works at a funeral home it's Gaara." A red head with thick eye make-up and a tattoo of the Japanese symbol for love came walking in with one bag swung behind his back. He walked over and took his place next to Neji. "Last we have a blonde who isn't afraid to tell it like it is. She's 24 and works for a gym it's Temari." A blonde girl with 4 different pony tails came walking in with 2 bags. She took her place next to Gaara and dropped her bags next to her feet.

"Ok now that everyone is here take a look around. See anyone familiar? Some of you are related some of you are childhood friends and some of you have never met. I will call your names 4 at a time and you will find a bedroom. This is were you will be sleeping until you are either evicted or until the game is done. Any questions?" she looked at all the faces and none seemed to have any thing they wanted to ask. "ok I'll read the first 4 names. Ino, Sakura, Sai, and Rock Lee." Grabbed their stuff and ran into the house. Everyone left outside could here Lee screaming something about powerful youth.

Inside the four were looking at all the rooms trying to figure out witch one they wanted. Each room had 4 beds. Totaling that two 3 rooms. Sakura and Ino picked the black, pink, red, and purple room. Sakura took the pink bed and Ino took the purple one. Sai decided to go in the room with the snakes in it. He took the bed that was black and white. Lee decided he was going to go in the third room. This room had a bunch of colors in it. He took the bed that was green and blue. Back out side Rachel announced the next 4 people "Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji." They grabbed their stuff and went to find a bed. Hinata went in the room with Sakura and Ino. She took the red bed. Neji went into the room with the snakes and took a bed that was all black with a little bit of silver. Shikamaru and Choji took beds in the colorful room. Choji took a yellow and white bed and Shikamaru took a blue and green bed. Outside Rachel told the rest that they could go in. Temari took the last bed in the room with the girls. Her bed was black with red and pink designs. Sasuke and Gaara took the last 2 beds in the snake room. Sasuke's was blue and black while Gaara's was black and red. Naruto took the last bed in the bright room. It was red with orange designs. Once they were all situated they all gathered on the two couches and looked up at the TV for further instructions; on the screen Rachel appeared.

"Congrats house guests I hope you all like your rooms. You should all get to know each other better then start getting ready for the HOH completion because its in 15 minutes. I'll be back then to give you further instructions." The screen went blank and everyone looked at all the new faces. They spent the 15 minutes just saying there names and jobs. They played a little game with guessing ages. And when done the screen changed from black to Rachel's face.

"Ok house guests this is what you are going to do. You will step out side and find your name. once you have located your name hold onto the rope hanging above you. Whoever holds on the longest will be the first HOH. You are not aloud to use gloves. With that said everyone be outside in 5 minutes." everyone got up from there spot and headed to there room to get ready. When done the house guests walked outside and all there jaws dropped. They saw 12 ropes all hanging close together in a line. Everyone located their name and grabbed onto the ropes above them.

"ok house guests when I say go the ropes will be pulled off the ground. You must have at least one hand on the rope at all times. Good luck and go." With that said all of them were lifted off the ground and into the air. All the girls screeched except for Temari. Naruto and Kiba were howling. Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara looked concentrated. Choji looked like he was going to be sick and Shikamaru looked like he was falling asleep. Sai was just focused on trying to figure out if this was a good thing to win or to just drop out now.

"House guests I hope you brought sweaters with you because its about to get really cold." As if on cue it started to, what looked and felt like, snow. After 15 minutes of it snowing Choji dropped mumbling something about food and the cold. Shikamaru wasn't to far behind. He dropped 5 minutes later. They both were inside leaving the other 10 outside to suffer. The snow stopped after a few more minutes and it started to rain. The girls looked like they were dieing. Sakura and Ino fell off at the same time and ran inside. After 10 more minutes of rain Hinata fell off too. Sai finally came to a decision that this head of household isn't that important and decided to drop right after it stopped raining. 6 more remain and the snow started falling again.

"Aw man you have got to be kidding me!" Naruto yelled at no one in particular.

"Idiot" Sasuke is right next to Naruto so he heard the little comment. He turned his head to Sasuke and stuck out his tongue "real mature dobe" Naruto growled.

"I'm not a dobe! Bastard!" The look on Sasuke's face made Naruto even more angry. Kiba kicked Naruto.

"Calm down and concentrate." Naruto took a couple deep breaths and realized that it was raining again. After another half hour Temari decided it was a good time to drop also.

"One hour has past house guests" Naruto was shivering and it didn't look like the others were doing to well either. He wasn't giving up that easy though so he thought of hot things and focused on not thinking of the pain his hands were in. Neji decided that this wasn't worth going an hour and a half so he decided to drop. Gaara dropped not to long afterward. Sasuke, not even wanting to admit it to himself, couldn't take the pain in his hands any longer and dropped right at the 2 hour mark. With just Naruto and Lee left the other house guests watched while the other two hung on. After the 3 hour mark Naruto just couldn't take it anymore and finally dropped. Lee dropped right after him landing on his feet with a huge grin.

"Congratulations Lee you are the first HOH." Sakura handed him the HOH necklace with the key to the room on it. "you have to wait for them to finish the room before you go and see it. Good night house guests." and with that they were left alone. Well, as alone as they can be with 13 others. Everyone took turns taking a shower while discussing the competition and how tough it was on them. Choji started making dinner for everyone while they popped open a bottle of wine to celebrate.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Well that's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed this is kind of like a prologue I guess. I'm not going to beg for reviews I would like them though. Please no flames I will take constructive criticism about my spelling errors and what not. I'm sure some of you haven't seen big brother but if you have go you! It's basically just like this except they usually put people that have never met. I tried my hardest to do that and put in everyone I wanted to. I'll try my hardest to update but 10th**** grade is a bitch so it might take a while. Ok I'm done now…. Bye!**

**-Rachel :o**


	2. night day 1, morning day 2

AN: Hey there! This is chapter 2 of Naruto Big Brother. I'm so sorry I think its been a month I feel terrible! D: but I'm back! I really hate 10th grade it takes a lot of time out of my schedule. I hate to admit that it will take me longer to update until Christmas vacation because I'm doing two plays at once so it will take me a while but I'm doing my best! So I'm gonna stop and let you read. I hope you enjoy!

Warnings: language is the only thing to worry about

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Brother or Naruto

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**About half an hour after everyone finished dinner Lee came out of the Room with a big smile on his face. "Who wants to see my HOH room" everyone stopped what they were doing and headed to the stairs that lead to the HOH room. Naruto and Kiba made it a little competition to see who would make it up there first. When they raced past Ino and Sakura they screamed at them to stop but that only fueled them to go faster. When they got to the top they were fighting about who had won. Most of the house guests just paid them no mind except Ino and Sakura who were yelling at them to stop fighting. Lee finally decided this was a good time to open his room. Bending down to put the key in the lock the fighting finally stopped. Swinging the door open everyone was in awe. Even though some of them didn't show it on the outside they were all amazed by all the pictures around the room.**

"**Is this a picture of you when you were little?" Ino asked holding up a picture that looked like Lee but he was smaller and his hair was longer, in a braid. Lee ran over to her and yelled "The power of youth was strong in me! I remember when that was taken" his eyes started shining as he remembered his past "I was in 2****nd**** grade, it was picture day.." he went on as everyone tuned him out any looked at the other pictures. When Lee finally finished his rambling everyone was done looking at the pictures and looked at all the stuff in his basket. He had a bunch of nutrition bars, a head band, and a letter from his sensei. When he spotted it he grabbed it right up and started crying tears of joy most of them started rolling there eyes. Every one took a seat as he began to read the letter.**

"**Dear Lee,**

**During this competition I want you to use the pour of youth and be the best you can be! I will be watching every second of your youthful journey!"**

**It continued on but everyone left him to cry and yell about youth to himself. Every one was exhausted from the earlier challenge and wanted to go to bed. The girls got together on one bed and started talking about the guys.**

"**Ok so which one is the cutest?" Sakura asked.**

"**I think Sasuke or Choji" Ino said with a little giggle.**

"**Why Choji?" Sakura said with a scowl in her tone.**

"**I kind of like chubby guys" Ino said as Sakura rolled her eyes as she turned to the other two girls in the room. "So what about you two?" Hinata blushed and Temari just gave a small frown.**

"**Really I don't like any of them" Temari replied "and as much fun as this is I'm really tired from today's challenge" she went back to her own bed and turned her back to the other girls in the room.**

"**Some one is in a bad mood" Ino said with a little anger in her voice. It quickly left though when she turned to Hinata and smirked "so, Hinata what guy do you like?" Hinata shrunk under the other two girls gazes and blushed more.**

"**um…w-we-well I-I kind of l-like Kiba" she blushed more after saying this and looked like she might faint from all the blood in her head. The other two girls had a since of accomplishment for getting her to confess this. Satisfied with the answer everyone went back to there own beds and turned off the lights.**

**- - - - - - - -**

**Meanwhile in the room Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji's room there was a lot of noise and goofing off.**

"**I'm excited for tomorrow! I can't wait to see what kind of challenge we have tomorrow!" Naruto said while jumping on his bed.**

"**I wanna kick that green spandex ass tomorrow!" Kiba said while eating chocolate syrup and pacing. Shikamaru had been out cold since everyone left Lee's room and Choji was in the kitchen getting his third midnight snack. "so any babes catch your eye?"**

"**Nope" Naruto dead pans then laughs at Kiba because he had a shocked look on his face.**

"**How could they not? A couple of them are pretty hot" Kiba asked with such seriousness it kind of scared Naruto a little. He quickly recovered and sat down on his bed. Turning to Kiba he answered honestly.**

"**I don't swing that way" and laid down with his hands behind his head. When he looked back at Kiba he almost laughed at his expression. Kiba's jaw was almost on the floor and his eyes were huge.**

"**Dude I never would have guessed! You don't seem like it" Kiba replied after recovering.**

"**Why is it so hard to believe?" Naruto looked truly curious as to how Kiba thought this.**

"**It's just that you don't look like a typical gay guy" Kiba said in, for him, all honesty his opinion on the subject.**

"**Please explain to me what a typical gay guy is for you" Naruto said with complete seriousness, all humor left behind. Kiba was digging himself a hole and it didn't seem like he was getting out soon.**

"**Well you don't talk like one" Kiba said with a little of embarrassment. He knew his reasons were not good by the time he said that. Naruto wasn't going to let him get away just yet though.**

"**So because my voice isn't girlish I'm not gay? Haha this is good continue, what else?" Naruto was now finding this funny. Kiba blushed a little more.**

"**Just drop it and sleep" Kiba said getting up to put the chocolate syrup away but was stopped when a hand was on his shoulder. He turned to see Naruto right behind with a look he couldn't quite tell what it was. Before he could really think about it Naruto had him pinned against the wall. Kiba looked very uncomfortable and scared. Naruto was laughing on the inside. Kiba's face was priceless right now. After a few more seconds of watching Kiba squirm Naruto let him go while laughing. Kiba ran out of the room and Naruto laughed harder. Choji walked in with an arm full of food.**

"**What did I miss?" He said after swallowing the food that was in his mouth. Naruto just shrugged.**

"**You just missed me telling Kiba that I'm gay and scaring him half to death by pinning him against the wall" Naruto said this like it was nothing. Choji nodded and swallowed the chips that were in his mouth.**

"**So he didn't get it sooner?"**

"**Nope" it's not like he was trying to hide it. He just figured everyone would figure it out sooner or later. "I'm going to sleep now. Night Choji" Naruto layed down on his left side and turned off the lamp near his bed.**

"**Night Naruto" Choji replied finishing off the rest of his chips and throwing the bag away in a near by trash can. A few minutes later Kiba walked back in to realize everyone was already asleep. He sighed and got into his own bed.**

**- - - Day 2 - - -**

**Everyone woke up around 7 because of the noise coming from upstairs. Neji went upstairs to figure out what it was. He knocked on Lee's door and waited. There was no reply so he knocked again.**

"**Lee?" He tried calling. He was about to turn around when the door burst open and Lee jumped on Neji. They both fell over with Lee on top laying on Neji.**

"**Good morning youthful Neji!" Lee seemed unfazed by their position but Neji looked like he was ready to kill someone.**

"**Get. Off. Me. Now!" Lee realized Neji's discomfort and jumped up. He helped Neji up and smiled wide at him. Neji still had his death glare on but decided to ask the question everyone wanted the answer to. "what were you doing in there?"**

"**My youthful morning exercises!" He smiled even wider. Neji thought his face was going to crack or explode from being over stretched. He rolled his eyes and headed back down stairs. He explained to everyone, leaving out the part of them falling. After that event everyone took showers and sat on the couch just as Rachel appeared on the screen.**

"**Hello everyone how was your first night?" there were a bunch of answers and everyone quieted, waiting for her to continue. "today will be the food competition. I will split you up into 2 groups. Lee, since you are the current HOH you don't need to compete."**

**- - - - - - -**

**I actually have a little free time, not much but it's still free time. I'm going to Daytona over the weekend so after I get back I'll write chapter 3.**

**Sorry for not telling you the competition but I wanted to add a little base for the couples I'm planning. There will be either two or three. I don't know yet. So yea I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you want to.**

**- rachel**


End file.
